Finally Over
by Geeky Idiot Cas
Summary: It was truly finally over for the two, whom can now finally rest.


_Summary: It was truly finally over for the two, whom can now finally rest._

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda

This is half based off of a picture I saw and the manga.

* * *

Zelda smiled at Link sadly as amber filled her sights, soon followed by the comforting black of sleep.

.

.

.

.

But, she soon felt a tugging within her mind. Opening her eyes, she was surrounded by white. There, in the middle of the realm of her mind, sat a woman with long golden hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a long white dress similar to Zelda's and her hair was tied similarly. The woman looked over and smiled softly at Zelda, patting to a spot next to her.

"Come my child, or should I say, myself." The woman spoke, her voice soft and gentle. Zelda nodded and walked over, knowing who the woman was fully. It was herself, it was Hylia.

"Hylia, if you've woken my mind from the sleep, what is it you need of me to know?" Zelda asked and Hylia turned her face away, looking down.

"There... is something I wish to share that I tried not to bring up, but it needs to be done." Hylia said. "You see, the legend you humans of the sky speak of, has been slowly twisted, changed from it's original tale. It twas not I who cut the land and raised it to the sky. All I truly did was aid the humans by giving them the Master Sword, holy sword of the Goddesses, and seal the evil Demise." Hylia's smile grew saddened as she remembered the times of war.

"Then, who did?" Zelda asked and Hylia chuckled.

"It is someone you know a little too well." Hylia brought her hand to Zelda's head, and an image flashed through her mind. Zelda let out a soft gasp and looked at Hylia.

"Link!?" She exclaimed and Hylia nodded.

"You see, he was my chosen hero. I do not know what drew me to choose him, maybe it was his courage to step forward and back-talk the Loftwing. Or maybe it was the wisdom he showed his people, and the power he presented to me. But whatever it was, he showed his true potential. He reforged the Master Sword and during one of his many battles, the sword was blessed and I gave it it's true power." Zelda looked at Hylia amazed, and Hylia continued, her smile becoming smaller. "It twas not to last, sadly. While I was sealing Demise, Link was in his own battle. He was getting the people into the town you now call Skyloft while fighting monsters at the same time, and within that very same battle, he sent your people to the skies using the power of the Master Sword, thrusting it into the ground. You land was led by the Loftwing up into the skies, but Link did not follow. He was too gravely injured, and I'm afraid to say it. But when I had arrived to his side, he was already gone." Hylia closed her eyes as another image flashed into Zelda's mind.

There lay Link's body against a rock, his side bloodied and his eyes closed. His skin was very pale and his chest didn't rise nor fall. All was still. Zelda covered her mouth with her hands and Hylia took a deep breath.

"I gently placed him into my lap and cradled him, calling out to him although I knew he wouldn't respond... and that is where I made a certain promise." Hylia smiled, her eyes opening. "I promised once my land is once again in danger, we both shall be reborn, both mortal. I shed my divinity just to stand by him once more, my sisters were against it at first, along with the three dragons and god of the skies, but I ignored them. Many, many years later, we were indeed reborn." Hylia turned towards Zelda and placed a finger onto her forehead. "We were reborn as Zelda and Link."

Zelda nodded, trying to take all of the info in. Hylia smiled again, this time looking up with a small sigh. "I do wonder what Impa's true reaction to seeing Link was, after all, when the two fought together, she would greatly poke fun at him. And the dragons too, to see the hero once more, but a tad bit younger." Hylia let out a soft giggle.

"Can you tell me more?" Zelda asked Hylia, who gave her an amused look.

"All right. Well let's see here..."

* * *

Zelda embraced Link the moment he sealed the sword. Groose had left to go out ahead of them a few moments before, and she found it the right time to do this. He smiled and hugged her back, but as he did that, a faint glow appeared from behind them. Turning around, the two found ghostly figures standing there, facing each other. Zelda instantly recognized them and smiled, giving Link a nudge.

"Link..." Hylia looked at her Chosen Hero, clad in his green tunic and red cloak.

"My Grace." He smiled and she ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. He chuckled, "My Grace, Hylia, is this any way a Goddess should act?" He asked and Hylia hit him on the head.

"It's your fault." Hylia then noticed Zelda and Link, a smile forming. Her Link looked over as well and nodded in their direction, our Link doing the same.

"Thank you." Hylia's Link said, "You have freed the two of us by defeating Demise. It is finally over for Hylia and I. We can finally rest."

Zelda's Link smiled, "But it is also thanks to you, giving us power to fight this battle and win."

"Zelda," Hylia walked over and grabbed Zelda's hands, "take care of this life you have been given. With us finally parting, you will be forced into living a normal life once more. Do not worry though, I fully trust you can do something amazing within your life. And Link, take care of her, and take care of the Triforce. I know you understand fully well that evil will continue to arise once they find out about the Triforce's existence."

"Hylia." Her Link said from where he stood by the Gate of Time.

"I know." Hylia looked at him before turning back to Zelda, "Remember, take care. Now, it is time for us to go."

Hylia let go of Zelda and ran over to her Link, who stood there with a grin. "Shall we, your grace?" He asked, holding his hand out for her. She nodded and took it, and with that, they both faded into light.

Zelda sighed and leaned into Link, who wrapped his arms around her.

Their journey was finally over.

 _Thank you, Chosen ones, for freeing us. It is finally over, but soon, many years from now, the fight will have to continue. Take this warning into mind, and forge a new Kingdom that will be able to withstand the force of evil and house the Triforce._

* * *

Something short, sweet, and simple that just popped into my mind. I hope you enjoyed it!  


:)


End file.
